Sultanate of Aragai
The sultanate was founded on the isthmus connecting Tsingai and Aramuz when the Shahzada of Aramuz was exiled to the city of Natlus during that time both nations were fighting for control over the isthmus the Seichinese joined as well in trying to control the pass.Prince Khayzuran Al Khodu ended the war by driving them off the isthmus he created his own sultanate by driving them off the isthmus his capital was Medikong City he forced the remaining people to marry each other creating Tsiang-Aramian people then he exiled the foreigners and the Tsin-Aramian people became the first Aragaians Sultan Khayzuran died at 103 years of age his son Sultan Demhem Edar Al Khodu invaded Tsingai,Niad,Dirlak,Aramuz and Fora and established his empire.Five hundred years later his descendant Sultan Semaj Al Khodu was assasinated his son was exiled to Akbhar and his empire collapsed under the republic so the monarchy was re-established.His son united Akbhar and it's territories,Niad,Aramuz,Mughalia,Yukson and Aragai and created the short lived Middle Eastern Federation.The 2nd most important building in Taurean religion is here the Blue Star Mosque where Terau descended to Lolosia to teach his prophet Hormuz Hajj Muhammad Memhed.When the Heavenly Dome of Golden Peace fell to Palmosian hands the Terlamists united in the Blue Star Mosque and they prayed to Terau and Terau told them to launch a full scale invasion of Palmos Isle and reclaim the Heavenly Dome of Golden Peace but he said that they will be defeated yet they will be accepted in heaven and they will escape the wrath of the new creation when the message was over Terau disappeared and the people shouted Semua Berasal Terau which was Aragaian for All Hail Terau!Seven days later they invaded Palmos Isle most of them died those who survived will go to heaven when they died.At one time during the reign of Sultan Jahangir Al Khodu the Tsin invaded Aragai and captured the Seichinese princess Sakura in Nahigaro City this led to the Seichinese siding with the Aragaians and the Aragaians conquer Shinchi Town and the Tsin took their revenge by destroying Natlus City Sultan Jahangir moved his capital back to Medikong City in order to avenge the death of his son the crown prince Shazada Uba Ibhad Al Khodu in the siege of Natlus City Sultan Jahangir himself led the battle of Zhongmu City Sultan Jahangir captured all of the Tsin cities in Aragai beginning with Jinghong City then Longshi town and then finally leading the siege of Fenghuang City in which he himself summoned Jawzahr the dragon and Jawzahr summoned nine lung dragons and nearly burned down Nine Dragon Wall Temple the Tsin Imperial Army hid in the temple while the dragons nearly destroyed the temple the warriors who tried to escape were shot by the Aragaian soldiers the battle ended when a monk burst from the windows carrying the Tsin flag flown lower than the Aragaian flag symbolizing surrender the monk opened the doors and the dragons disappeared through a portal the monk was carrying a metal container he was killed.The temple was burned soon after with all the warriors inside.Meanwhile Sultan Jahangir hatched the eggs and learned they were wind tigers the first in Aragai while the large container contained a sacred pillow given to the prince by the nine dragons he used it for his throne.He forbade the Tsin from living and trading in Aragai.When he died his 2nd son allowed the Tsin to live and trade in Aragai once again.Cinnamon can be found here the only place in the entire galaxy although it was brought to Aidna in the dream world(The planet of Raksha) in the Vicamtordreius star system.The country borders the Sea of Milk to the west and the Tsiachimuz Sea to the east. Category:Legends Category:Politics Category:Countries